1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a press-contact connection apparatus and an illumination apparatus provided with the press-contact connection apparatus.
2. Background Art
In the past, there has been known a press-contact connection apparatus which press-contacts an electric wire within a groove of a press-contact blade of a press-contact terminal when the electric wire is to be connected to the terminal. Here, the “press-contact” means that the electric wire is pressed onto the press-contact terminal, and an insulative coat of the electric wire is cut out with the press-contact blade of the press-contact terminal, thereby causing a core wire which is exposed by the cut-out to be contact with the press-contact terminal. For example, there is proposed a connector having a function of press-contacting a plurality of electric wires onto respective press-contact terminals in JP2005-332796A.
In the connector disclosed in JP2005-332796A, the plurality of electric wires are held by a housing including press-contact terminals, and the plurality of electric wires are press-contact to the press-contact terminals by applying a pressing force with respect to the plurality of electric wires from above the housing by a press-contact cover.
In the connector disclosed in JP2005-332796A, however, since a load must be applied to the plurality of electric wires at the time of press-contact, the press-contact cover may be bent during the press-contact. As a result, it is difficult to press-contact the plurality of electric wires uniformly.